Iltis
Iltis Adral is a Brother Commander in the Fourth Order of the Faith. Appearance and Personality Iltis is a heavy set man with a brutish face. History Blood Song When the Red Hand breaks out in the city of Linesh during the Alpiran war, Vaelin Al Sorna sends to the Unified Realm for Sister Sherin and a cure. However, at the time Sister Sherin was imprisoned by the Fourth Order for protesting against the war. Brother Commander Iltis accompanies Sister Sherin chained and shackled to Linesh with five other brothers. When Iltis comes ashore, he tries to exert his authority on the situation, but as soon as Vaelin hears that the woman he loves is in chains, he beats Iltis half-to-death. He might have killed him, but Frentis pulled him away. Brother Commander Iltis and his brothers spend the rest of the war imprisoned in Linesh, and are allowed to return to the Realm when a peace treaty is agreed. Iltis would hold a bitter resentment for Vaelin ever since. Tower Lord When Vaelin returns to the Realm, after five years imprisonment in the Alpiran dungeons, Iltis accompanies Aspect Tendris to try to convince Vaelin to join his faction of ardent followers of the Faith against King Malcius. During the meeting Iltis tries to take revenge on Vaelin for Linesh by shooting him with a hidden crossbow. However, Reva Mustor hits him in the shoulder with a throwing knife. The Aspect is enraged by his actions and imprisons Iltis in the Blackhold. When the Volarians invade the Realm, they enslave much of the population, including the strongest prisoners in the Blackhold. Iltis finds himself on a Volarian ship with over two hundred other slaves including a woman with a burnt face. The woman with the burnt face devises an escape plan using on of the other prisoners called Fermin who has the Dark ability to control beasts. He causes a red shark to attack the ship, and in the chaos, Iltis, the woman with the burnt, and three others escape on a lifeboat. After four days, the lifeboat is picked up by a Meldenean ship, and taken to the Meldenean Islands. The Ship Lord's on the Isles quickly deduce that the woman with the burnt is in fact Queen Lyrna of the Unified Realm. Iltis is named a Sword of the Realm and Protector of the Queen’s Person. Iltis accompanies Lyrna and the Meldenean fleet to destroy the Volarian armada approaching the Meldenean Islands. Afterwards they sail to the city of Alltor in Cumbrael to help Vaelin Al Sorna lift the siege of the city. After Lyrna is recognised by all as the Queen, she and Lord Iltis go to survey the army. While they are walking, Iltis is taken by an arrow in the shoulder. Two assassins approach them, one the unnamed priest who trained Reva and the other the stocky Lord Brahdor who backed him. Lyrna and the wounded Iltis kill the priest, but Brahdor siezes Lyrna. Before he can kill Lyrna, a mysterious man saves her. Category:Characters Category:Fourth Order